Do you want this?
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: Y tal como una epidemia el Personaje x Lector llego a Magi. Diversas situaciones en las que te veras envuelta con tus personajes favoritos. Chapter 1: Simbad
1. Chapter 1

Y tal como una epidemia el Personaje x Lector llego a Magi, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

(T/N) Tu nombre

(C/C) Color de cabello

(C/O) Color de ojos

* * *

**Do You Want This?**

**Chapter 1**

Estabas enojada, muy enojada, te encontrabas empapada de pies a cabeza. Pero… ¿Cómo habías terminado así? La respuesta era más sencilla de lo que parecía. El idiota de Sharrkan habia pasado corriendo junto a ti mientras evitaba ser golpeado por una enfurecida Yamuraiha empujándote al lago. ¡Y el maldito no se detuvo a ayudarte! ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Y encima ahora Simbad había aparecido y te miraba con un brillo que no supiste identificar.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parada? (T/N) — cuestiono divertido, mientras te "escaneaba" con la mirada.

Ladeaste la cabeza mientras intentabas sin éxito ocultar tu sonrojo. Después de todo al estar tan mojada tu ropa se había pegado totalmente a tu cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Maldita sea la hora en que te decidiste a vestir de blanco.

— ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? – le respondiste enfurruñada aun sin mirarlo intentando cubrirte, sin éxito alguno ¿Desde cuándo su mirada te ponía tan nerviosa? Bueno, no es que fuera feo, tenía lo suyo pero aun así…la mirada que te lanzaba no era para nada inocente.

— Ven —ordeno sin despegar su mirada de la tuya.

—No quiero—sacudiste tu cabeza enérgicamente mientras retrocedías unos pasos. Esta situación comenzaba a incomodarte bastante.

—No me hagas repetirme— sentencio con una sonrisa de enojo —Si no vienes tendré que ir por ti— concluyo haciendo que tu sonrojo se volviera aun más intenso, si es que era posible.

Al ver que seguías negándote comenzó a caminar hacia a ti.

— Estas temblando de frio, descuida yo te calentare—afirmo con un tono bastante seductor mientras acariciaba sutilmente tu cabello (C/C).

—N-no es necesario—tartamudeaste ante su repentina cercanía— el clima es bastante cálido—suspiraste, solo necesitabas ajustarte un poco a la temperatura, el repentino contacto con el agua fría había hecho mella en tu piel.

—Hay muchas formas de calentar a alguien (T/N) —Sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras besaba tu cuello.

Te tensaste al descubrir el doble significado oculto en sus palabras al mismo tiempo que tu cara se tornaba rojiza de nuevo. Sentiste un escalofrió al ser levantada repentinamente del suelo. Simbad te estaba cargando al estilo nupcial.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡BAJAME! — gritaste fuera de ti intentando forcejear.

Lástima que no contabas con que él era demasiado fuerte y apenas si se inmuto con tus pataletas. Al contrario, reforzó su agarre mirándote con seriedad y un brillo de ¿lujuria?

Maldijiste internamente, joder ese hombre quería acabar contigo.

— ¿No quieres venir conmigo? —susurro antes de morder levemente el lóbulo de tu oreja.

—hmng —gemiste quedito mientras agachabas tu cabeza por la vergüenza, rehuyendo de su mirada ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Sabias que era un desvergonzado arrogante, pero nunca pensaste que las cosas se descontrolarían de esa manera. Con la poca cordura que te quedaba tiraste esas palabras — ¿Porque haces esto? —cuestionaste confundida. No serias una más del desfile de mujeres que entraban y salían de su habitación. No querías ser eso para él.

Está bien, lo admitías hace tiempo que te habías enamorado de él. Pero tampoco es como si hubieras pensado en tener alguna oportunidad, después de todo el era el Rey de Sindria. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde entrabas en esa rara ecuación? Sencillo, no lo hacías y no había más que discutir.

Te agarraste la cabeza con frustración, solo te estaba confundiendo.

— (T/N) —llamo delicadamente al momento que levantaba suavemente tu barbilla.

Tenias miedo, sabias lo que el diría pero no querías escucharlo. Cerraste fuertemente los ojos, ya desistiría de sus intentos y se iría.

—Mírame—imploro—Por favor—si no le conocieras pensarías que sonaba desesperado.

Con temor abriste un poco los ojos y le observaste.

—Te amo—soltó.

¡Maldito! Como se atrevía a jugar con algo así, era más que obvio que todo era un engaño, pero tú no ibas a ceder tan fácil.

—NO JUEGUES CON—un beso te callo.

_Te adoro_

* * *

¿Mucho OOC? ¿Ya puedo pegarme un tiro por la mala escritora que soy? Da igual, hace mucho que no escribía, decidí hacer esto porque me sentía un poco frustrada, hoy han pasado muchas cosas y necesitaba relajarme un poco. Espero les haya gustado, no quedo como esperaba, pero creo que puede defenderse bastante bien. Da igual, te agradezco si llegaste hasta el final. Quizá nos leamos después. Ciao


	2. Sharrkan

Y tal como una epidemia el Personaje x Lector llego a Magi, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

(T/N) Tu nombre

(C/C) Color de cabello

(C/O) Color de ojos

* * *

**Do You Want This?**

**Chapter 2**

**Sharrkan**

Suspiraste exasperada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí? Un tic apareció en tu ceja izquierda. De nuevo se comportaban como unos completos idiotas, no entendías como ese niñato que era tu rey y sus generales habían logrado formar la alianza de los 7 mares y establecer un reino prospero. ¡Joder eran peor que niños! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿De nuevo a limpiar su desastre?

Tomaste a Simbad por el cuello y lo agitaste intentando despertarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios paso aquí idiota? — preguntaste inquieta, querías terminar esto cuanto antes y largarte a tomar una siesta.

— Yamraiha- musito rápidamente asustado por tu cara.

Te acercaste a la culpable y repetiste la acción anteriormente realizada con Simbad

— ¿Qué demonios paso? — En ese momento te percataste de que faltaba algo o más bien alguien — ¿Dónde está el idiota de Sharrkan?

La maga se limito a señalar hacia arriba. Y ahí lo viste, trepado en la lámpara y balanceándose alegremente.

— ¡Hey! — gritaste- Sharrkan-baka baja de ahí – al ver que no te hacía caso diste a lugar a las amenazas mientras mostrabas tu látigo – O bajas o subo por ti, elige, tienes tres segundos.

Aterrizo de un salto grácil y se coloco frente a ti.

— (T/N-nyaaa) ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Y ahí caíste en tu error, observaste detenidamente a Sharrkan y notaste que tenía unas orejas y cola de ¿gato?

— ¿idiota qué demonios te paso? – inquiriste extrañada por la situación. Comenzaste a pensar en una y mil teorías aunque lo más seguro es, como había señalado Simbad, la maga tenía algo que ver en esto, no era la primera vez que veías a Sharrkan transformado en un animal, aunque si era sorprendente el hecho de que no fuera algo baboso como en ocasiones anteriores.

Saliste de tus pensamientos al sentir algo húmedo en tu cuello

—¿pero qué…? –inquiriste mientras bajabas la mirada —¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? ¡DEJA DE LAMERME IDIOTA! – Gritaste fuera de ti, mientras retrocedías asustada.

Al ver tu inquietud, el espadachín ladeo la cabeza, acercándose nuevamente.

— ¡Pero tú eres mi dueña (T/N-nyaaa)! ¿O acaso ya no me amas? – pregunto con ojos llorosos

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿YO TU DUEÑA? ¡JA! Debe ser una broma de mal gusto –aseveraste ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¿No quieres ser mi dueña? ¿Acaso me odias? – musito mientras enroscaba su cola en su pierna derecha.

No pudiste resistirte más, tenías debilidad por los gatos y esos malditos ojos que estaba poniendo Sharrkan en esos momentos terminaron por convencerte.

— Joder, las cosas que hago — murmuraste para ti misma — Esta bien, seré tu dueña – después de todo ¿Cuánto podía durar el efecto?

El aludido respondió dándote un gran abrazo de oso haciéndote girar por la habitación.

Bien, pensaste, esto quizá sea más complejo de lo que parece.

Antes de darte cuenta Sharrkan salto por la ventana y comenzó a correr a 4 patas, o pies y manos, como fuera. Tu tic se incremento y saliste en su búsqueda, no sabías que podía provocar en su estado y no querías averiguarlo.

— Adiós a mi siesta — dijiste entre gruñidos.

El idiota corría como alma que se la lleva el diablo, al parecer ahora tenia no solo las orejas y la cola, sino también la agilidad y rapidez de un gato. Exasperada usaste tu látigo para atraparle un tobillo.

La fuerza del impacto en su tobillo hizo que este cayera al suelo, jalándote a ti en el camino al no poder soportar el peso del ahora neko.

— Mierda — maldijiste en voz baja, estabas por pararte para darle una tremenda paliza a Sharrkan que, con algo de suerte quizá lo dejaría inconsciente el resto del día y te libraría de tus labores como su ahora "dueña".

— Ahora me doy cuenta que eso suena tan pervertido. — te palmeaste la frente — Debería dejar de juntarme con Pisti, esa enana.

— (T/N) chan! ¿Qué sucedió? — giraste lentamente para encontrarte a un sonriente Sharrkan mirándote fijamente.

— ¡Hmn! Nada idiota —encima se daba el lujo de olvidar los líos que había causado, bien lo hecho, hecho estaba — ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer — Bien la pesadilla había terminado, ya no tenias necesidad de cuidarlo, el efecto había pasado y (aparentemente) ya no era una amenaza.

— ¿Acaso mi dueña me abandona? –murmuro ronroneando en tu oreja.

— ¿Q-que? –alcanzaste a musitar intentando esconder un sonrojo. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse extrañas, el ya no tenía porque actuar así ¿no? Ya no tenía el hechizo ¿o sí? Una y mil preguntas se peleaban por ocupar tu mente.

— Y yo que pensé que por fin le daríamos un uso adecuado a ese látigo tuyo (T/N).

Ahora sí, estabas demente, seguro te habías golpeado al caer y ahora alucinabas todo, no había manera de que eso te sucediera a ti. Esto debía ser una jodida broma, en cualquier momento te despertarías en tu habitación y todo habría terminado.

Tus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas abruptamente, al sentir como el aire a tu alrededor se movía. Te encontrabas atrapada entre Sharrkan y la pared. Este presionaba tu cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndote soltar un jadeo. Y antes de que pudieras reaccionar unos labios ansiosos de placer se pegaron a los tuyos.

-Eres mía (T/N)- declaro antes de volver a unir sus labios.

_Solo mía_

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, como habran notado no soy muy buena con las actualizaciones, la verdad no pensaba continuarlo. Al principio me desmotivo bastante, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tan pocas reviews, y fue algo duro, ademas de que no soy gran fan de Magi, como sea... da igual espero que les guste este intento vago de capitulo. ¡Bye!


End file.
